


Thread

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter deals with his feelings after Seras is destroyed.  (Gonzoverse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "30_kisses" on LiveJournal, for the theme "perfect blue."
> 
> Poem quoted is by Thomas Moore and is in the public domain.
> 
> Thank you to dasaod for beta work.

Walter sat with the blue fabric in his hands, turning it over to look at it. It would do; her spare uniform could be repaired. They could bury Seras Victoria in this.

Her everyday uniform was completely ruined, with a huge hole in it from an enemy vampire's silver sword. A flashy weapon, dangerous for the user, but it had found its mark. Seras was not like Alucard; she still had enough of a heart to be pierced.

The enemy had cut her in other places just in case, but in the end she had still had a body to be buried. Alucard said that she was too young and had not done enough damage to her original body to turn into dust upon her second death.

Walter had seen her afterward, in that bloodstained uniform. He had stood and stared, unable to believe that she wasn't getting up. But he could see even for himself that something was different, that whatever animus kept the undead in their bodies was gone from her now.

Sir Integral had come in then, and mentioned plans for the burial. There had been controversy over where to bury her but there would be a service. Integral looked strained; Walter knew she expected her soldiers to die but this death had shocked her also. She had told him to prepare a uniform for the body. He had had a fleeting thought that Seras might have some formal dress she would have preferred, but in the end he had taken the blue cloth he now held out of her closet.

He touched the Hellsing patch on the sleeve and got out a needle and thread to fix a minor tear in the hem of the skirt.

Alucard had also kept to his room after destroying the vampire responsible, though he had scoffed when Walter had asked if he would attend the funeral. Integral thought perhaps he was hatching a plot to sire a new young vampire; Walter preferred to think he had some regret about the death of Seras.

As for Walter, he kept his feelings to himself as he always did. And even to himself he did not admit how devastated he was.

He was one of the only people who had known anything at all of Seras's life beyond her success at helping to destroy Hellsing's enemies. He had been orphaned young also, and they had spoken of the sadness of being alone. He knew that she had never quite reconciled herself to the fact that she was a vampire now and would never be any of the things she had dreamed of being.

He himself had flirted with her now and then, in his own way, simply because he found her so charming and disarmingly beautiful. She had blushingly tolerated his gallantry, probably because he was old and harmless to her. He remembered once when she had come upon him reading. When she had asked what book it was he had recited a few lines of the famous poem.

_Believe me, if all those endearing young charms,  
Which I gaze on so fondly to-day  
Were to change by to-morrow, and fleet in my arms,  
Like fairy-gifts fading away,  
Thou wouldst still be adored, as this moment thou art,  
Let thy loveliness fade as it will_

He had thought too late of how inappropriate a poem that was for her, but she had only laughed and said so herself.

"I suppose you shouldn't be reciting that to me, Walter. Perhaps I should say it to you instead."

They had been small moments, all of them, but he would never forget them.

He remembered when she had witnessed Helena's death. She had spoken to him afterwards of that vampire's last words, how she had said that even the undead had some afterlife. Seras had found great comfort in that thought. Walter believed it too, not only that Seras was walking now with Helena if she wanted to, but even that she would see her own parents' souls. And that he himself would see her again someday.

The top button was hanging by a thread. He sewed it on firmly, then sat for a moment touching the cloth. He had committed horrors for Hellsing quite willingly, but this task was almost beyond him. He picked the uniform up and kissed the collar, wishing just for a moment he had kissed her while she was still here.

He held the garment up in front of him. It was perfect now. The tearstains would dry.


End file.
